


A Different Kind Of Proposal

by azathothweirdo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Rule 63, Unrequited Crush, age gap, gender flip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathothweirdo/pseuds/azathothweirdo
Summary: A chance encounter results in Maruki Takuto meeting Amamiya Ren. Without any help from either friends or family due to a false criminal charge, she's facing homelessness and life as a pariah. Desperate to help and prevent a tragedy, Maruki makes a rash decision.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Maruki Takuto, onesided Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	A Different Kind Of Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, majority of this chapter is me kind of like making up things as I go since I usually tend to do more research for such things. Thanks to some real life issues I didn't really look too much into it and just, kind of guessed and half assed it. So please excuse any inaccuracies with like therapy internal workings and the Japanese juvenile probation system.  
> Thanks and enjoy.

“Is she okay?”

Maruki Takuto notices the shift in his old friend’s attitude the moment those words leave his mouth. His body stiffens, a look of apprehension takes over the once friendly smile he held only a second before. Never a good sign to see a therapist make that face for a patient from Takuto’s experience.

Standing outside one of the small conference rooms, he can see a teenage girl sitting in one by herself. Her back is straight as a board staring down at her hands laid in her lap, she looks out of place. She’s pulled curly black hair into a mess of a ponytail, strands sticking out here and there. He suspects her clothing is her best besides her school uniform given formal style. He can’t help but think she’s a cute kid, and would be more pleasant looking if it weren’t for her posture. It’s hard to judge what she’s feeling with that distant blank expression, but he suspects it’s nothing good.

Despite this, he hates to see a teen this upset. She has to be at least sixteen, so he can’t imagine what happened there...

Tamura Yudai sighs a bit as he glances inside the room, staring before looking back at Tokuto. “It’s pretty complicated. She’s here because of a court order.”

“Court order? At that age? What did she do, shoplift?”

That’s the lightest thing he can think for a young lady. He’s heard it before and has actually worked with a few girls at that age who shoplifted. Parents desperate to figure out why their daughter is acting out send them his way. More often than not at the end of their rope with their child. Most of the time it’s teenagers trying to get attention and having someone to talk to helps them a great deal. Other times he knows well it’s a symptom of something much deeper.

“Worse than that.” Tamura sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s about to go on parole for assaulting a man.”

“Assault? But she’s... kind of small.” Takuto glances back at the girl, tilting his head.

Small in the sense he’s pretty sure he’d tower over her, but she looks to be about the average height and weight of a girl her age. And he can’t imagine her doing much damage to a full grown man that would cause an assault charge. She looks like she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. Despite this, Takuto knows well you can’t judge a book by its cover. Sometimes the worst patients are the weakest in appearance. While the kindest are often the odd balls that pass through his office. At the same time... his gut is telling him there isn’t anything wrong with this kid.

“Yeaah, it’s complicated. A lot of stuff was redacted in the court records for privacy’s sake, so I know little. She assaulted a guy enough to get arrested for it though, so it must have pretty bad. This visit is more or less a court order, to see if there’s anything wrong with her so their bases are covered.” Tamura sighs a little. “I would have been done before you came, but she refuses to talk. So I figured I’d let her sit for a bit to cool down, give her some space. This is the second time she’s been here too... Sorry you came all this way and I have to put our plans on hold.”

Takuto frowns a little at his friend’s explanation. “Is that so... And don’t apologize. I have all day so I don’t mind waiting a little.”

Today is his day off, and he came here to have lunch with Tamura. Waiting a little is no big deal for him. It’s one of those rare times where he didn’t any appointments and took a day trip to relax. Tamura was the one to invite him out when Takuto mentioned it in an old group chat of theirs. The embarrassment on his friend’s face is palatable given his excitement in the chat earlier. Though he suspects Tamura is more excited to have a drinking buddy for the night than anything else. Some days things never work out, and that’s okay in his book.

Cupping his chin, Takuto stares down at his feet in thought.

He hates to see a kid this upset, especially one that might need help such as this girl. One can imagine she’s freaking out in there and makes him curious as why she’d attack someone. Maybe the man even lied and was the one to attack her? Was it just her? Or was there a group of girls and she’s protecting them? It wouldn’t be too odd for one person to take the fall for her friends, but that didn’t feel right to him.

“Tamura-kun. Do you think…. maybe I could get a look at her records and speak to her?”

Blinking at his suggestion, Tamura stares as he takes in what his friend has said. “You _want_ to speak to her?”

“Yes, if that wouldn’t be an issue, of course. I mean, maybe she isn’t comfortable speaking with you because you saw her before, right? Sometimes having a different therapist can help people loosen up.” He smiles a little, slipping his hands into his coat’s pockets. “And I also forgot to unload the snacks I bought for my office, so I have some to share.”

Tamura snorts a bit. “Jeez, you still on that snack thing? Either way... hmm. I don’t think there should be a problem. The courts want someone to talk with her and look her over. I don’t think they’ll care if I do it or someone else does it. I’m pretty sure they only chose me since I was the closest office in town.”

“I see.” Takuto gives him a bit of an understanding nod.

“Let me go get her file for you so you can go over it. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, no problem. I’ll go get those snacks then.” Takuto smiles a little as he watches his friend head off into his office, closing the door behind him.

Peeking back at the conference room, Takuto’s smile drops as his eyes catch the girl one more time. He isn’t sure if he’ll be able to get her to speak, but a part of him hopes he can help her out, regardless.

A kid that age shouldn’t be that upset, in his opinion.

* * *

Amamiya Ren.

That’s the patient’s name.

_‘What a pretty name.’_ Takuto thinks as he skims her file one more time as he stands in front of the room. _‘Sixteen years old, in her second year of high school…. assaulted a drunk man on her way home from a friend’s house who pressed charges.. not too much info to go on, but it’s better than nothing.’_

Glancing up, he sees that she’s still in the same spot he first saw her. Stiff and blankly looking at her hands in her lap.

_‘Must have been a rough few weeks…. can’t imagine going through that myself at her age.’_ Takuto grimaces, knowing all too well the police and the justice system are... rough.

Either way, time to get on with this session.

He knocks on the door before he enters, poking his head through the small gap. “Hello there! How are you doing today? Do you mind if I come in?”

There’s a bit of confusion on her face, obviously not recognizing who he is before she shakes her head a little. Smiling, Takuto slips into the room, closing the door behind him gently. He sits across from Amamiya, who follows his every movement. Her eyes are sharp now, taking in everything about him with a suspicious glint.

The report said she was a quiet kid before this, according to her school and some of her friends. The type to always to observe, from what he can tell.

“So you’re probably a little confused why a new therapist is here,” He scratches at his cheek as he shifts in his chair. “Well, I was visiting today and Takuma-sensei asked me if I could speak to you, I hope you don’t mind. He figured you might be a little more comfortable with an outsider.”

She stares at him, not saying a word but obviously paying attention. It’s a little unnerving with how intense her gray eyes look right through him, but nothing he can’t handle. He finds it more disturbing if he’s going to be honest with himself, hating that harsh look was only recently developed thanks to whatever happened.

“My name’s Maruki Takuto, you’re Amamiya Ren correct? It’s nice to meet you.” He leans over, fist out for a bump.

Amamiya stares at his fist before her eyes snap back up to his. She doesn’t move a centimeter.

Smiling nervously, he sits back down and drops his hand on his lap. He sets down her file on the table next to his chair and lifts his attention back to the teen across from him.

“Amamiya-kun, I just want to let you know you can take your time with this. You don’t have to feel pressured to talk about anything you don’t want too.” Takuto keeps eye contact with her, keeping his tone soft. “Are you hungry? I’ve brought some snacks with me if you’d like.”

“….”

“Do you like sweet or salty? I’ve got both.” He offers, pulling out said snacks from his lab coat. “Brand new too so they’re fresh.”

Amamiya arches an eyebrow at him, the first movement she’s done besides watching him. That’s something, he tells himself as he sets the snacks to side on the small table next to her chair.

“Either way, no pressure, okay? Take your time, and if you’d like I can talk a bit if it’d help you feel more comfortable.” He leans back into his chair, watching her face relax back into that blank stare.

It’s small… but it’s something, Takuto tells himself.

“This is my first time in your small town. I’m from the Tokyo area, born and raised, and don’t leave it to often. It’s nice to be out and away from the city. It’s quiet here, though I imagine it might bore a girl your age. Do you know any good local restaurants?”

Amamiya is silent, still staring.

“I was here to eat out with my old college friend, so I imagine he’s already got something set up.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Do you do anything after school? Like clubs? Or are you in the go home after-school club? Ah jeez high school, that brings back memories. I don’t look it now but I was on the swim tea--”

“You talk a lot more than the other one.”

Takuto blinks. “Hm?”

“You talk a lot more.” Amamiya’s gaze still doesn’t break.

“Oh, is it annoying you? I apologize if I seem like I’m running my mouth. Some patients find it more comfortable if you talk first if that makes sense.”

“... It’s not annoying. Just…. surprised. You’re talking to me like I’m not a criminal.”

It’s the first time he’s seen an emotion in this girl as her shoulder sags. She keeps eye contact, but she looks tired.

Defeated is more like it, something someone her age should not look like at all.

“…. People come to me with all sorts of problems, and my job is to help them with said problems. I can’t be judgmental because that only hampers the healing process.” Takuto says, voice softening.

“Then your friend needs to learn that himself.” Amamiya mumbles, more to herself than him. “He’s not very good at his job.”

Takuto smiles a bit awkwardly, glancing at the door for a moment. “Well, that aside, I apologize if you feel you weren’t free to talk. I can’t imagine what you’re going through is easy... For chaotic times, it’s hard to put your feelings into words and express them.”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

Takuto chuckles a little. “Yes, I know. Either way, don’t feel pressured. If you don’t want to talk about it, then don’t. I’m here to listen to you, not interrogate you.”

“You’re the first person to say that out loud. Most just go right into questioning... Or assume I’m some delinquent.” Amamiya shifts in her seat, relaxing more while she tugs at the hem of her skirt. “I was just walking home... I didn’t want to get arrested that night.”

“Do you want to talk about that night?”

“…. It depends. Which version would you prefer, I tell you? The court version, or the truth?”

Amamiya’s eyes are intense, staring straight through him. Licking his lips and sitting up, Takuto does not break their contest. He knew deep down in his gut something was wrong with her records. There was too much missing, too much generalization for it to be just a simple assault case. Something went down, and someone is hiding a lot of information.

“If I’m being honest? I want to hear what happened from your perspective.” Takuto keeps his tone level. “I’m here to listen. Not judge.”

For a moment Amamiya just stares at him, a hint of doubt in her eyes. He can imagine someone has probably told her this before and didn’t believe a word she said. Her social life must be non-existent now, and he can’t imagine how her parents are handling this whole thing.

God, he hopes they believe her….

“I... I was walking home from school.” Amamiya drops her eyes to her hands for the first time. She claps them together, intertwining her fingers. “And I just... I heard this lady yelling. She was telling someone to stop, and then there was a man’s voice. I didn’t... I know I shouldn’t have interrupted because it was two adults, but the way she was yell—no she was _screaming_ , you could just tell she was terrified. And all I could think was like, if I was in that situation screaming like that, I would want someone to help, right? I had to help.”

She pauses a bit, taking a deep breath. Her entire body is shaking now, hands gripping each other tighter to the point her knuckles have turned white.

“So I just... I just _ran_ to the where noise was, and I came up on them. There was this guy, and he was trying to force this lady into a car. And she kept struggling and screaming at him to stop, to let her go. As I got closer, it was clear he was drunk. I smelled it first, it was that bad. And he was just yelling at her to shut up and do what he wanted. Which I... If she got into that car…. I felt as if I’d probably see a news report about her body being found the next morning...”

Amamiya sighs a little, letting her head dip.

“I stepped in when she caught my eyes and yelled for help. And I…. I did nothing to him!! I just... I just pulled him off the lady and told him to stop and let her go. That’s all I did! He was so drunk that it was easier than I thought it would be, and he’s the one who fell! He stumbled and fell, and hit his head on the stupid guard rail... told me this was assault, and that he was going to sue me for damages…. next thing I know, the cops are there, and I was being pushed into the back of a cop car. The rest is in my file.”

The air is still as she finishes her story; her face scrunched up. Takuto is silent, amazed that she could hold back tears with such an emotional story.

He... he didn’t expect that to be her side of things. He figured something else had happened than what he has, but not that it was an accident. The part about the man forcing a woman into a car is even more troubling. He does not doubt that Amamiya was wrong in her opinion the woman wouldn’t live to see the morning. It sounds as if she stumbled across some sort of kidnapping, but the fact the man was drunk makes it complicated.

God, who did she run into that night… there’s no way this was just a normal argument between couples if Amamiya details are correct. And none of this is in the file… that’s what worries him the most.

Rubbing his temples a bit, Maruki sighs as he sits up, processing the information with a detailed eye.

He believes her.

He believes her story 100%.

Given how she told it, and her facial expression with his own gut feeling, he’s sure this happened. He wonders who exactly she ran into could have so much power to do a cover up over this. That’s the one factor of the story that haunts him. This is an insane amount of work to just cover up something that feels so minor. Then again... the man had been trying to force a woman into a car. And she was screaming for help... if he was a public official or something similar, that would not look good at all.

But still…. just to cover your own ass, you ruin the life of some poor sixteen-year-old girl?

It’s so cruel…

Amamiya is chewing her lip when he lifts his head up to speak to her. She must be so frightened... probably sure he thinks she’s lying. Terrified of how her life is going to go on from now as well. He can’t imagine that stress being put on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Takuto centers himself, holding that it for a moment before letting it slip from his lips.

“I believe you.”

The room goes still and silent. It’s quiet enough Takuto swears he can hear Amamiya’s heart beat. Her reaction is instant, eyes widening in surprise. Before narrowing in suspicious.

He can’t blame her. Takuto wonders how many people told her before, only to betray her and make her look like a criminal. Far too many, he suspects.

“... Why?”

“Well, a gut feeling, and your report has nothing in it besides you assaulting a man. It felt suspicious from the get go. Not to mention your story is fluid, with no cracks in it, and I’ve worked with a lot people who know how to lie.” he smiles a little, trying to soften the air a fraction. “I know it’s hard, believing me despite only meeting a few minutes ago, but in full honesty... I believe you Amamiya-kun.”

She keeps her eyes locked on him, disbelief so strong that it hurts. It’s only for a split second, but he sees the relief flood over her before she dips her head down. Trying to hide her tears, he figures as she shifts in her seat. He isn’t sure how, but she’s become smaller, curling up into herself as she does her best to take control of her emotions.

“Th-thank you.”

He hesitates, opening his mouth before closing it, feeling guilty that she even has to say _thank you_ to him for believing her. It stings more than he likes, reminding him how awful this world can be. He hates how this girl lost her future just because she did the right thing. Damn it, if only he could do something more than listen to her story... It’s not fair.

It’s so not fair….

“You’re welcome.” He offers with a soft smile.

The air softens after this, as he gives her time while silently watching her wipe away her hidden tears with her sleeve. She’s a sturdy girl, he thinks, admiring her strength in this situation. Takuto knows all too well he’d be a worse mess than this kid, it’s scary impressive.

“Is there anything else you would like to talk about? Take your time, of course, you don’t have to rush.”

Amamiya pauses for a moment, thinking as she sniffs. And for the first time since he’s seen her, she smiles.

A _genuine_ smile.

“... A-Actually there might be a few things...”

* * *

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that girl.”

Takuto drops Amamiya Ren’s file on the table in front of Tamura. The sound of the file hitting the wood echos through the quiet office, a suffocating tension rising from it. His friend stares at the file, frowning as he pulls it closer.

“You got her to actually talk to you?” Tamura opens the file, eyes skimming Takuto’s notes.

“Yeah, I did. Had a pleasant conversation with her once she opened up. Very smart kid, observant, soft-spoken but all together just _normal_. Besides maybe some depression and anxiety caused by recent events, she’s the type of teenaged girl you’d fine anywhere.” Takuto takes a seat across from Tamura.

“Are... are you sure?”

He hates the doubt he hears in his friend’s voice. Takuto can tell he believes this kid attacked that man, and it’s hard to hold back the disappointment. Is he really convinced Amamiya is a criminal? Did he even give her a chance?

“Tamura, our job is to help people. And to do that we can’t judge a patient until we sit down and meet them.”

Tamura’s expression sours at his words. His face scrunches up, eyebrows furrowing deeper as he holds back a glare.

“I would appreciate you to not tell me how to do my job, Maruki-kun. I know that. But every report I had coming in about this kid was bad. All of it screamed trouble.” Tamura shakes his head.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to insinuate you didn’t know how to do your job it’s just.. well, police reports are one thing. Did you even talk to her?”

“I couldn’t get her to say a damn word to me! Honestly, I don’t know how you got her to open her mouth.” Tamura sighs in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “She would just sit there, staring at me for hours while I tried to get her to say something. Y’know this is the third time she’s been here?”

“She’s sixteen and was arrested for a crime she didn’t commit.” Takuto points out, glaring at the police report. “If you were in her position, would you really want to talk to a therapist?”

“Did she tell you that?” Tamura narrows his eyes.

“Yes, she did. And I believe her! Listen, according to the police report, she doesn’t have a record! What kid just randomly, on the way home after _studying_ for a test at school, decides to just assault a grown man? Especially a sixteen-year-old girl?” Takuto keeps his voice level as he feels his anger rise the more he thinks about this.

The facts just do not add up, even within the police report. They make little sense and do not fit the girl he spoke to only a few minutes ago. It’s a gut feeling that this girl is innocent and did the right thing. He can’t help but wonder if he saved that woman’s life that night... and her reward for such a good deed is to get slapped with a criminal record.

It’s not fair…

It’s cruel…

And that Tamura is blindly believing this bare bones report because Amamiya won’t talk, it makes his blood boil.

“Maruki-kun…. You’ve always been good at this line of work. Better than I ever have, I’ll freely admit that, but sometimes... and you _know_ this, kid’s lie. Teenagers sometimes go out of their way to not tell the truth, especially sixteen-year-old girls.” Takuma leans forwards cupping his hands in front of him. “I am thankful that you could get her to talk, and I’ll forward your notes to the parole office. But in the end of the day, the cops have cold hard facts.”

“That’s such bullsh--” Takuto stops himself, taking a deep breath in. He rubs his forehead, trying to keep his temper under control. It’s getting harder with each passing second, and the disappointment that his friend is this ignorant hurts.

Hurts more than it should…

“That’s just being ignorant Tamura-kun. I know it’s hard to believe, but our justice system isn’t that great! How many times have we seen cases where there’s a signed confession, only for DNA to prove that person didn’t do it? Amamiya-kun is a kind, smart, funny girl who wouldn’t assault a random stranger…. and that you are totally okay with this entire situation is frankly horrifying.”

He’s angry with his friend, but also at the system more than anything. That someone can push around the cops and ruin an innocent person’s life is scary. It makes him wonder how many times this has happened over the years. Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time, having everything ripped away by a blatant lie... That’s not justice.

Tamura stares at him from across the table, his expression stern. Takuto doesn’t break his stare, leveling his own towards his old college friend. His disappointment in him is clear, as tension rises in the air between them. The silence that drifts between can easily snap into an argument, but Takuto refuses to back down. He can’t sit here and let an innocent kid get taken advantage of without an attempt to change Tamura’s mind.

Has anyone else even attempted to help Amamiya? He doubts it, given how every professional has fallen in line with this stupid police report. Even his old friend believes its lies.

Turns his stomach sour the more Takuto thinks about it.

A shaky sigh breaks through the air, the tired air escaping from Tamura’s lips as he lets his head hang.

“Maruki-kun…. you are far to kind and trusting for this world.” Tamura pinches the bridge of his nose. “There’s nothing I can do for this girl. Everything is said and done, and this visit was more of a formality than anything else. Thank you for speaking to her... and getting her to talk.”

“This is too cruel. Her life is ruined.”

“I know…. I know. If I could turn back time and fix things you know I would.”

Takuto holds back a huff at those words. No, you wouldn’t, he thinks, biting the inside of his cheeks. It’s clear he wants this kid out of his office and to never come back. He really thinks Amamiya is a criminal.

“But I can’t. All I can do is forward your notes and hope something will come of them. Our job is done, there’s nothing more we can do.” Tamura stands up from his seat, picking up the file.

“I know….I.. I just wish I could do more for her.”

He remembers how sad she looked when he told her their time was up. There was visible disappointment, something that told him she hadn’t had a normal conversation in a long time. She enjoyed their session, to the point he hopes she felt like a normal girl again.

God, does he wish he had the power to do more for Amamiya Ren.

All her issues rely on those around her, and there is no way he could change everyone there. She’s stuck in such an unforgiving situation…. the more Takuto thinks about it, the more it breaks his heart.

“I know you do. That’s what I always liked about you, Maruki-kun. You always put in so much effort to help everyone around you.” Tamura offers a sad smile. “You’re a good person, and pretty good at your job, you know that right?”

He’s just trying to throw him off of Amamiya case.

It’s never been hard to tell when people are trying to change the subject, especially with his own training. He hates it... hates that Tamura is so okay with seeing a kid’s life ruined and not even giving it a second thought. To Tamura, Amamiya is more of a pain in his ass than anyone to care about. Opening his mouth, Takuto attempts to argue, but the look in his friend’s eyes makes him hesitate, the words getting stuck in the back of his throat.

Takuto unfortunately knows when to admit defeat.

Sighing a bit, he forces a smile to his lips. “Thank you, Tamura-kun.”

“Well, with that out of the way, let me just do a few more things and I think... we can catch dinner?” Tamura pushes back his sleeve to glance at his watch. “I did not realize how much time has passed. Jeez, I’m sorry about that. Had you come out all this way for lunch and now it’s almost dinner time.”

As if on cue, Takuto’s stomach growls, interrupting the two of them.

He smiles at this, his cheeks turning red. “It’s fine! We were helping a patient, and that’s far more important if you ask me. Though, yeah, I am starving to be honest. I haven’t eaten since breakfast outside of a few snacks...”

“You and your damn snacks... okay well let me go do this and we’ll head out. I know this great bar that’s got some fantastic nankotsu.” Tamura grins a bit. “And, hey! With it being late, we can drink a little!”

“I can’t drink too much or stay too late. I’ve got to drive home, remember?”

“Right, right, we won’t do too much! Just a few drinks between us since it’s been such a long time. It’ll be fun! Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

And with that, Tamura disappears behind the door, leaving Takuto alone. Sighing, he leans back in his chair, slipping his glasses off. He rubs his face, letting his head hang back as he stares up at the blurry mess that is the ceiling.

He knows he can’t do anything for Amamiya Ren, and it stings. Stings more than it should at this point. She isn’t like Yoshizawa Sumire, where the fix is just a simple shift in cognition.

The entire world has turned its back on Amamiya Ren, and she’s all alone now.

It’s…. too much...

….

_‘If I could fix everything wrong in this world, the first thing I would do is set Amamiya-kun’s fate right.’_ He narrows his eyes at the ceiling, glaring at it. _‘Then I’d go off and fix the rest.’_

A beautiful wish, he knows, but he likes to dream.

If only he were a god... then maybe this world wouldn’t be so heartless.

* * *

He drank way more than he should have.

Sighing as he leans his head against the bathroom mirror, Takuto debates if he should just take Tamura up to stay at his place or get a hotel. He knew that this would happen when the bar was suggested. Tamura was horrible back in college with drinking at get-togethers, and he hasn’t improved at all. Takuto did his best to keep his drinks to the minimum. He has a long drive home after all, but that went out the door pretty fast.

He’s not completely shit faced, but to drive in this condition would be stupid and irresponsible.

“I’ve got work tomorrow, and he had to pull me into this.” Takuto turns the faucet on, placing his glasses on the sink. “If I stay at his place, we’ll end up drinking all night too.”

Cupping the water, he splashes it on his face, the cool temperature sending a chill down his spine. It helps wake him up a little, get his senses back in order here and there, but not nearly enough to be safe for him to drive. Groaning, he turns it off and fumbles for a paper towel to dry his face.

_‘I wonder if Amamiya-kun made it home safe.’_

He needs to go for a walk; he decides, tossing the paper before slipping his glasses back on. That will help clear his brain, maybe sober him up a little too.

Back out in the bar, he’s not surprised to find Tamura has ordered more drinks.

“Oh, heey! Maruki-kun! Sit down!! I got more drinks for us.” His speech slurred as he laughs, patting the seat next to him.

“Thank you, but I’m going to go take a walk to clear my head.” Takuto laughs, shaking his head with his hand held up. “I don’t know how you do it, Tamura-kun…. I can’t drink like we did back in college.”

“Sigh, you were always the buzz kill during drinking games.” Tamura rolls his eyes. Despite this, he waves Takuto off. “Well go on, go have your walk. Just don’t get lost!”

“I won’t go far.”

The fresh air of the night air hits him in a gush as he pushes open the bar door. It’s an instant refresher, something he breathes in deep as he steps outside, clearing away the cigarette smoke from his lungs. This is much nicer, he decides as he takes a few steps away, wishing he’d left sooner.

Takuto still can hardly believe they how much darker the small town streets to home. His apartment is in a more suburb part of the area and compared to Shibuya at night he thought it was dark. Here, however? It’s shocking how dim the streetlights feel. Funny how the countryside’s entire feel flips from welcoming to spooky once the lights go out.

_‘I hope she got something to eat too. Not good for a kid her age to skip meals…’_

Despite this, he can still see and starts his way down the street heading towards…. well, nowhere, really.

With hands in his pockets, Takuto tries his best to clear his head with each step. He feels that all too familiar heavy weight from drinking too much pull at the back of his brain. It wasn’t this much of a pain when he was younger, but now? Yeah, there’s no way he can drink like he once did.

Despite that, it has been nice to sit and talk to Tamura about a few things. He was friends with him from the start of college; he was there before... everything. And drifted like everyone else when it all fell apart….

_‘That’s just how adult life works though.’_ Takuto tells himself, smiling crookedly. _‘Still, tonight has been nice. I hope tonight is nice for Amamiya-kun too.’_

He’s thankful Tamura hasn’t brought up a certain person all night. Even noticed he avoided talking about her all together. Takuto wonders if he even talks to her like he knows some of his old friends do…

He still can’t get his mind off of Amamiya Ren.

The image of that girl sitting so straight with eyes blank in that room haunts him more than he likes. And no matter how hard he tries to distance himself, somehow his thoughts always roll right back to that mysterious teen. He wonders what will happen to her from here on out...how her life will play out. Will she make it past this? Or will everyone look down on her because one man couldn’t own up to his own drunk mistakes?

It stings, knowing someone that young had everything taken away from her in one night. She did the right thing, saved a person she didn’t even know, and her reward was a ruined life.

This world is so damn messed up... he hates it.

Even with what little “power” he has, he can’t do anything.

He’s absolutely useless in this situation... and it’s the worse feeling in the world.

Takuto runs a hand through his hair, letting the rough sigh escape his lips. Lifting his head, he checks to see where he is, and notices he’s made quite a journey away from the bar.

Actually…. he does not know where he is.

Oh boy.

“…. This is another reason I don’t drink anymore.” He mumbles under his breath, digging his phone out of his coat’s pocket. “Because I always get too damn lost.”

Thankfully, his phone has enough battery, so he doesn’t have to worry about not finding his way back. Despite that, it appears he’s wandered into the park area of the town. He stands in front of an old convenience store, with a street lamp flickering above his head. The buzz from the old light lingers in the air as a few moths fly around, their occasional tap tap ticking in his ears. He watches them for a few moments, each one bumping against the light only to float in the air before hitting it once more.

There’s a stillness to this town, a peaceful type that blankets everything. He wonders if this is how that night was for Amamiya. She said she was walking home from studying with a friend... nothing out of the ordinary. She probably had made a trip like that a million times before...how frightening. Your entire world can fall apart in a blink of an eye and there’s nothing you can do about it.

Takuto knows that pain all too well. He can’t imagine what it feels like to have life pull the rug out from under your feet at sixteen.

Lowering his head, he blinks away the bright light spot in his eyes. No use in blinding himself, he figures, especially since he should probably head back. Tamura is probably worried about him... well, probably not. He was so drunk Takuto is sure his friend forgot he existed, so there is no real rush.

Glancing across the street, Takuto spies a small park. It’s old, he muses, eyeing the tall metal slide that towers over the playground. Nothing like that would be in Tokyo. Too many parents worried about their children falling off despite it being something his generation grew up with. He wonders how many scraped knees and bumps the old slide has caused over the years.

Around the slide he can see the shapes of those old spring rides, and a see-saw that tips up towards the sky. The merry-go-round is a few feet from there, bent towards one end from old age. Towards the road, however, he spies the good ol’ swings with Amamiya Ren sitting in the one farthest from the roa—

Wait.

Amamiya Ren?? Out this late at night?

Is that...no, it can’t be….

But it is.

From his position he can spy the girl, sitting on the swings, swaying a little as she pushes herself back and forth on her toes. Her head is down, staring at the gravel under her shoes, making it hard to see her expression. The soft glow of the street lamp a few feet away cast a sharp shadow over her, but illuminates the teen enough for Takuto to recognize her with ease.

_‘What in the world is she doing out so late?’_ He wonders, checking his wristwatch. _‘It’s almost midnight... she should be home by now.’_

Glancing this way and that for any cars, Takuto makes his way across the street. He doesn’t even hesitate as he approaches the girl, keeping his pace slow but with purpose. The thought of scaring her away pokes at him as he stands a few feet back to make sure he’s seeing the right person.

And unfortunately, he is.

Frowning, he notices that she’s still wearing her formal clothing he saw her in earlier that day. He wonders if she even went home now that he thinks about it. Did she come here right away or was she wandering the town? It’s hard to say with how she looks and that damn lost in thought expression her face holds.

Her posture is poor and curves inward, with her shoulder slumped as her hands hold on to the swing’s chains. She looks tired, but not lost. He wonders if she comes here often to think at night, probably enjoying how quiet it is.

Still... a girl her age shouldn’t be out this late at night alone….

Licking his lips and taking a step forward, Takuto opens his mouth.

“Amamiya-kun? What in the world are you doing out so late?”

Amamiya jumps at the sound of his voice, her head turning to see him standing next to her. There’s a spark of fear, but passes once she recognizes his face. She’s confused why he’s here, eyes narrowing as she tilts her head. Which he can’t blame her. It is nearly midnight on a workday, and he only met her a few hours ago.

He’d be wondering why he’s there too if he was in her shoes.

“Maruki-sensei, right? I could ask you the same question...”

Her voice sounds rough, and now that he can see her better, he can tell she’s been crying. Her eyes are red and puffy, betraying that she probably only stopped a few minutes before he appeared.

“Well...my friend dragged me out to a bar and got me into drinking with him.” Takuto sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I have _no_ idea how he drinks like that, to be honest. I’m a bit to old for that crazy.”

“Oh... You said you were here for lunch, right? Then that means... I took to long with our session, right? Sorry, I didn’t mean to make either of you wait that long.” Amamiya says as she dips her head down. “I didn’t want to talk to...”

She lets her voice drift off as she bites her lip. It’s clear she’s holding back tears as her hands tighten around the swing’s chains.

“No, don’t feel bad about that. That’s part of the job, so we both understood your hesitation.” Takuto offers her a small smile. “I’m glad we could have a conversation afterwards.”

Amamiya nods her head, returning his smile with her own. It doesn’t have the same force behind as the previous one he worked out of her earlier that day, but he still appreciates it.

“So, what’s a someone your age doing out so late? Is everything okay?”

And like that, her smile drops from her lips. Her head drops again as she pushes herself back a little, heels digging into the gravel before lifting her feet off the ground. She swings back and forth; the chains creaking with each slow movement.

“I... didn’t want to go home yet, so I just... kind of wandered around until now.” She admits, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not that important. My parents need their space.”

“Need their space? What do you mean?”

Amamiya’s swinging comes to a slow stop, chains shaking a little as her grip tightens on them. He can see her eyes stare a hole into the ground. She’s trying to figure out what to say to him next, a skill she must have recently refined with her situation. She sighs finally, her body slouching in defeat.

“It’s complicated with them at the moment. I just want to have a roof over my head for as long as I can.”

Takuto feels his chest tighten at her words. Confusion rings inside his head as he tries to figure what she means. Her parents couldn’t be…. not hat would be horrible! They couldn’t be…. planning to… no, they couldn’t be….

“Amamiya-kun, I don’t mean to pry, but what do you mean by having a roof over your head? Your parents can’t possibly think... they can’t be thinking of _kicking you out…_. right?”

Amamiya is quiet, staring down at her feet until she slowly lifts her head. “... yeah they are.”

“ _What!?_ ”

Takuto’s yell makes her jump in her seat, eyes going wide. He feels his cheeks heat up a little at the realization of how loud his voice had risen in that quick shout and curses being a little drunk. Sighing and rubbing his temples for a moment, he lifts his head, holding out his hands.

“I apologize for yelling like that Amamiya-kun. That was uncalled for I am just... a little surprised by this news.” Takuto groans, taking a seat in the swing next to her. It creaks under his weight, not use to the strain an adult man puts on it. “They... they can’t be serious in kicking you out.”

“It’s not that they’re kicking me out, but more like... I won’t have a place to be in the new house.” She turns to look at him, leaning forward. He wants to shout that is still kicking a child out on the streets, but he bites his tongue. “My dad asked for a transfer to a different office and they’ll be moving to a different city. And when they do, they both decided I don’t have a right to a room in the new house.”

“But you’re sixteen!” Takuto snaps out, his heart dropping. “Do you have anywhere you can stay? Like family members or just, someone!? They seriously can’t be okay with you going homeless as your parents.”

“They weren’t too happy with me being arrested, so I guess this is their form of showing their disapproval. Kind of hard to ground a person when she’s on parole y’know.” Amamiya smiles a bit at that, shrugging her shoulders. “The entire town is talking about it, so I get wanting to leave. Just stings that they don’t want me with them...”

“It _should_ sting. They’re your parents! Their number one job in this world is to protect you and make sure you’re safe. Not... kick you out because of some bogus criminal charges.”

“They don’t think they’re bogus.”

“Well, they’re wrong!”

The cool spring air drifts between them after his snap, Amamiya staring at him with a look he finds hard to read in the dim light. But he can see her lips curve upward into a small smile.

“I’m... sorry again for snapping like that.” Takuto hangs his head. “I drank more than I planned, and it made me more vocal than I usually am. And you don’t need me yelling at you what you already know and feel. It’s... so frustrating to hear not even your parents believe and trust you...”

“It hurt a little, but I’m not surprised.” Amamiya sighs as her attention turns back towards her feet. “Kaa-san’s always been interested in keeping a good family image and tou-san’s worried about loosing his job. Dumping me is the best option for them, unfortunately.”

“I hate how easily you state that.” Takuto says with a groan.

“It is what it is.” He sees her shoulders shrug again for what feels like the millionth time that night. “I’ll have to figure out a place to stay and a job, I suppose.”

“What about your parole? If you aren’t like in a stable spot, they could put you in juvie.” Takuto frowns at this.

“My parole officer suggested I should look into finding a school when I brought this up. He didn’t give me any suggestions on what to do but said it would look bad if I... did nothing.” He still can’t see, but Takuto is pretty sure she rolled her eyes. “I told him I could get a job considering any school I applied at rejected me, and that went in one ear and out the other.”

“Not surprised. You going to school looks much better on your record than a job, I imagine. They want you to have a guardian of some sort to report back to them given your age.” Takuto leans his head against the chains, trying to run through anything that could work. “Do you have any relatives you could stay with?”

She snorts at this. “No. The moment I was arrested, kaa-san decided no one in the extended family was to know. I’m pretty sure if asked, she tells them I’m doing great in school.”

“Damn it…. what about any friends?”

“That’s a funny joke.”

“Sorry…. I just... the fact that everyone has abandoned you is boggling my mind.” Takuto hangs his head a little.

“I don’t get it either... hurts that no one won’t listen to me on top of it.” The pain in her voice breaks his heart. He can’t imagine the amount of betrayal this girl has experienced.

What a strong heart this girl has, he thinks, hating that she even has to be this strong.

“So you’re... stuck, aren’t you?” He asks looking at her.

“Pretty much.” Amamiya huffs to herself. “I’ve always been alone, really. I had friends, but they weren’t... _friends_ if that makes sense. Kinda hate how much it hurts to not have anyone to talk too right now.”

“I can imagine.” Takuto watches her kick out some gravel, listening to the rocks fall off into the dark. “There has to be something...”

He racks his brain trying to think of something, _anything_ that could help her. Maybe he could offer to be a guardian? No, he doubts that would even work considering his position and relation to her. He’s a random stranger who only spoke to her once. No way anyone would let him take her under his care.

But there has to be something he can do! Like... god, what else is there…

She’s at least sixteen, so there has to be more options for her…. damn it, if she was just over twenty, this whole situation would probably be much easier for her...

“Marriage.”

“Hm? What was that Maruki-sensei?”

Amamiya leans forward, staring at him with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. It’s the first time he’s seen such an honest look on the girl’s face. In a snap, she sits back when he’s suddenly on his feet, eyes wide and peering up at him. He gets down on one knee, with a voice in the back of his head wondering what the hell he’s doing, but he ignores it. She blinks down at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion when he takes her hand into his.

“I... I think I know how to fix this. I know this is going absolutely insane, but…. Amamiya-kun, would you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thus Maruki and Ren are platonically married and then canon happens.
> 
> This was inspired by a manga I'd read years ago by the title "Faster than a Kiss". The initial idea of a marriage for a roof over the mc's head kind of popped out to me and I felt this would work well with a Ren/Maruki type situation. And then this was born and like, written out in one day. I have a idea of what will happen at the end but the in between is a little fuzzy so I'll be figuring that out as I go so I hope you enjoy this mess as much as I do. Hope the first half isn't too bad with my lack luster research attempts. I promise I tend to research much better than this and I was being lazy this time. Thank you for Reading! and Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
